


Ladrien June 2019

by nautiscarader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Ladrien June, Sexual Tension, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Read on tumblr (x)





	1. Prompts 1,2,3 - Kiss, Couple, Famous

Marinette knew she shouldn't be there, that she shouldn't have come. But at the same time, sending him a text, or even calling him wasn't going to do it. She waited until the middle of the night, carefully watching shadows around Agreste mansion, seeking potential paparazzi. She knew she could use her Lucky Charm, but she that would severely limit her time, not to mention the fact that she shouldn't be using her powers for personal gain.

The clouds shrouded the Moon for just a while, and she used that fleeting moment to advance her plan. One precise swing of her yo-yo through the open window, and one fast travel through the air later, she found herself on the floor of Adrien's room. At first, she thought she was going to wake him, up, but he was still up, reading an e-book on his reader.

\- I knew you were going to visit - he smiled.  
  
Next thing he know, she was all over him, pulling his face against his, locking their lips in a hungry, passionate kiss that made her forget of all the surroundings. Luckily, Adrien wasn't so forgetful, he took the pilot and with one push of a button, the curtains closed over the windows, cutting off most of the natural light.

The two danced through his room, utilising various vertical spaces to secure themselves in their kiss, pressing their bodies together, until Ladybug couldn't bare it anymore and broke the kiss, as the memories has overfilled her mind. Adrien felt the salty tear on her cheek, and he knew what she was going to say even before their kiss ended.

\- Adrien, it's my fault, I'm-  
\- No, it's not! - he smiled, cupping her face  
\- Yes it is, and you know it.  
  
She sat on his bed, unable to look him in the face.

\- I've got Internet, Adrien. - she whispered - I've seen all the... all the news, all the posts, all the gossip.  
\- And? I don't care.  
  
He sat next to her, closing his arm around her. She couldn't help but smile, hearing his optimistic, brave tone. Less than twenty-four hours has passed since they were caught on tape. Adrien Agreste, one of the most famous models in Paris, and arguably, the only more well-known figure than him, locked in a kiss in front of hundreds of onlookers. But it wasn't a simple, thank-you kiss for saving him from an Akuma, which would already cause a spark of interest. His hands on her hips, her arms around his neck, their eyes closed, the two immersed in each other, blissfully ignorant of the whole world around them.

That doesn't happen between people who haven't been together for some time.  
  
And so, it has begun. Busy journalists, both legitimate, and click-hungry ones collectively outwrote Victor Hugo with the sheer number of speculation posts and articles, linking their few previous sightings, trying to figure out if the two have been dating back then or not. And some got it right.

\- Adrien... I know I put you under an even bigger stress...  
  
Ladybug continued speaking her mind, though this time, with Adrien's hand over her, she was able to look at him. She could see few rays of light reflecting in his eyes, and that gave her enough motivation to keep going.

\- How many of them? - she asked.  
\- Before, or after lunch? - Adrien responded, letting out a chuckle - Ladybug, I don't want to brag, but I am used to paparazzi.  
\- Yes, but this isn't your father's newest line, or a commercial you're gonna star in. - Marinette countered - This is... us. Your private life.  
\- And you? - Adrien swiped a single strand of blue hair obstructing her eyes - Weren't you pestered by them?  
\- Not after I de-transformed, obviously. But next time it happens, I'll probably have to answer some questions...  
\- You don't have to answer anything. - Adrien spoke calmly - As you've said, it's our life.  
  
He cupped her face and let her lips find his again. Despite the darkness around them, she did it without a problem, once again savouring the kiss she knew she'll have trouble exchanging from now on. And then, bright light filled the room, when Adrien's phone buzzed, and the two automatically looked down.

\- Another notification from our hashtag - he smirked.  
\- Our WHAT?

Marinette nearly choked on her own saliva, as she looked at the timeline of Adrien's profile. Dozens of cropped pictures of their kiss, from every single angle, with every single annoying filter, border or any other no-effort photo-manipulation effect modern phones offered.

\- I have to admit, we do look cute together.  
  
Marinette quickly turned her head, and only when she shone the light on his face, she burst into laughter. She fell on the bed, next to him, their faces illuminated by the light from the phone, locked in a silent discussion. They didn't know how long they stayed that way, but they both came to understanding when they reached together for the device.

\- You know it's going to put your life at risk, right?  
\- I've already been a target for akumas before. - Adrien answered, already anticipating Ladybug's response - And I have nothing to fear with you.  
\- But if something happens to you... because Hawkmoth wants me and Chat Noir, I would... I would never forgive myself.  
  
Adrien took her hand and closed his over it.

\- Someone very special taught me to be brave and not hide your feelings. I think that whole Ladybug person has some good lessons overall.  
\- It's a good thing they haven't caught us in a more embarrassing situation... But now they'll probably gonna speculate about those.  
\- Let'em. - Adrien spoke quickly - We know better.

Marinette smiled. She took his phone and typed a single post on his social media feed. She looked up, waited for Adrien to nod, and they kissed, while their fingers pressed the "send" button at the same time.

> **❤️ #Ladrien**

* * *

 

A few dozen feet across the mansion, another phone buzzed, showing notifications for the same hashtag. Gabriel took it, contemplating the same idea that has drilled itself in his mind ever since this afternoon. With his phone in one hand, and his wife's medalion in the other, he whispered to himself.

\- It's gonna be so easy now...

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185347589750/ladrien-june-2019-days-123))


	2. Prompts 4,5,6 - model, damsel, working together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photo of Adrien and Ladybug kissing from the first prompt batch comes back, as the two have to recreate the scene.

Ladybug had strong policy regarding her presence in media, encouraged not just by her own moral compass, but also by Tikki constantly reminding her to not overuse her powers. She couldn't control people making shirts or toys with her, and only occasionally she allowed media to use her image or name, as long as the cause would fit her superheroine creed. But she had to admit, recreating the image that has now cemented themselves in collective minds of Parisians was too good opportunity to let pass.

There were two reasons for her to do the shoot. One of them was that the profits from selling the calendar were going directly to charities.

The second one was Adrien.

\- I think it's perfect...  
  
Pierre, the photographer that has been working with Adrien for the last couple of years and invited them to his private studio, looked at the two through enormous lenses of his camera, correcting myriads of settings. Marinette was trying very hard not to take a picture and send it to Alya, just to ask if the future reporter had any bigger ones in her collection. She definitely remembered Nino buying her one for her last birthday.

\- Ladybug?

Adrien's voice brought Marinette back to Earth, making her focus once again at the only other person in the room. Adrien smiled at her, reminding her it was time to take the picture. Or rather, as he was used to, a series of pictures, from which only one would make its way to the printing press.

On the screen next to them, the original one was displayed, reminding Marinette of that faithful day. She didn't have to look at it to remember the wind rushing past her as she was plummeting down, chasing Adrien's body falling to the ground. And then, his fingertips brushed her, his grip became stronger, and then she felt the sharp pull of her yo-yo she has subconsciously shot upwards, knowing it would catch onto one of the grotesques of the neo-gothic building.

For a seemingly everlasting moment, the two were soaring through the skies, looking into each other's eyes, trying to saviour the enchanting moment that might have ended horribly if it wasn't for Ladybug's quick-thinking.

Marinette honestly didn't remember when they started kissing, when they were still in flight, or when she arrived on the ground, holding him in her arms, blissfully unaware of the people around them.

\- Shall we...? - Adrien asked, soft blush adoring his face.  
\- Yes - Marinette answered, trying to act casually, though her voice has betrayed her - Yes, we should...  
  
Adrien's arms closed around her neck, while Ladybug's sneaked hers underneath his legs, pulling him towards her. Though he was skinny, Marinette had to admit, it wasn't the easiest task to do on-demand, as even her superpowers couldn't do much with her shaking legs. But of course, the artist thought about it, and here's where the white-painted, steep stairs came into place, allowing Marinette to sit for a long period of time, while retaining her recreated, heroic position.

She swung her yo-yo around the beam under the studio's ceiling, and turned her head towards Adrien, finding the same mesmerised stare that lead her to their sudden, public display of passion.

Somewhere around them she could hear the constant clicking of the camera, but those, combined with the heat and blinding light from several lamps around them from each side only made the moment even more surreal. Though she knew well she was in a studio, Marinette felt she has been transported to that plaza once again, reliving the blood-freezing maneuver she had to pull off to save him.

And so, neither she, nor Adrien were surprised when their lips met again in a slow, long kiss, and their arms tightened around each other's back, pulling them deeper into the romantic embrace, allowing the two to taste each other once more.

Pierre, on the other hand, was rather shocked, and only his gentle cough after a solid minute of watching their kiss has brought them back to reality.

\- W-What?  
  
Marinette stuttered, breaking the kiss, as she suddenly remembered where and when she was. Her eyes widened when she noticed Adrien's equally surprised stare and the trace of her lipstick on his mouth, and she nearly let go of him, though his grip on her shoulder prevented the model from gaining a few bruises.

\- Monsieur, I-I am so sorry... - she began apologising.  
\- Yes, we, uh, we got a bit carried a-away... - Adrien added.

But instead, they heard enthusiastic applause, as Pierre clapped his hands, and approached the two.

\- That was magnificent! - he cheered - That is exactly what art is about! Capturing and evoking emotions! And it only proves how powerful and moving that moment was...

He twirled in place, before rushing to his computer, while Adrien and Marinette exchanged slightly worried looks. They followed him, watching as slide-show of pictures was displayed on the large monitor. At first, there was barely any difference between them, but then, as their eyes closed, Adrien and Ladybug on the screen began slowly moving towards each other, puckering their lips, waiting for the kiss. The two couldn't directly met each other's eye without blushing; kissing on the set was one thing, but watching it happen in slow-motion was not something they have been prepared for.

\- Amazing! Phenomenal! - Pierre continued complimenting their half-accidental work - This will be the best photograph of the whole series!  
  
He moved on his swivel chair aside, showing Ladybug and Adrien a near-finished image; the white background was replaced with a faint copy of the original photo, moments before their lips would meet, while the two in the foreground were already deeply immersed in the kiss, completing the scene.

Adrien took a quick glance at Ladybug, nodded and addressed his friend.

\- Ehm, Pierre, can we... Can we talk about this?  
\- Oh, don't you like it? - the photographer widened his eyes - I think it looks superb! The pose, the lighting, it radiates with romance, I-  
\- No, no, it looks amazing... - Ladybug interjected - It's just we... uh, we didn't expect to kiss. I mean, it was just supposed to be the "holding Adrien in my arms scene".

She smiled, hoping her polite tone has carried its meaning.

\- I see... - Pierre replied - The best emotions are captured impromptu, a vista, without preparations, but of course, I understand...

He seemed a bit torn. With a few gestures of his mouse, he changed their pose, choosing one from the photo where they haven't kissed yet.

\- Does... this look better?  
\- It does, Pierre - Ladybug smiled.  
\- But... I would love if we could have the copies of it.  
  
Adrien reached into his pocket and handed him his pen-drive.

\- Just for us, I mean. - he winked.  
  
The next moment, Pierre complied, copying the pictures to Adrien's disk, and then, to cement their deal, almost half of the thumbnails disappeared from the screen with a single press of his "delete" key.

\- Thank you. - Adrien shook his hand.  
\- No, no, it was my pleasure...  
  
Pierre bowed, addressing both him and Ladybug, and watched them as they left towards the doors of his studio.

\- That was... unexpected. - Ladybug whispered, her cheeks turning crimson again.  
\- Yes... But I can't say I didn't like it.  
\- If he didn't caugh... - Ladybug spoke, covering her face in hands.  
\- That would give the press a whole new thing to speculate about. - Adrien chuckled, and they both burst into laughter.

The photographer waited until the two left the building, Adrien through conventional means, and Ladybug jumping through the window on the slanted roof.  
  
He took another long pause, opened back the folder with the photoshoot, sighed, and pressed "control" and "Z". 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185619464555/ladrien-june-days-456))


	3. Prompts 7,8,9 - Clumsy, Valentine's day, Fencing

  
\- I gotta admit, that's an odd choice of location for Valentine's day...  
\- What is important is that it's just for us two, my Lady.  
  
Adrien bowed and readied his weapon. Marinette returned the kind smile, slid on her mask and mimicked his move, assuming the fencing stance. Adrien was of course speaking truth. No one else was present in the spacious hall, separated into elongated spaces for fencing practice. And she had to admit, though she had enough physical activities as a superheroine, it was interesting to try this sport with Adrien.

Marinette tried finding Adrien's glamorous, green eyes between the dense mesh of his mask, but up to no avail. If she didn't know it was him, he could be any of the students that attend the classes...

The noise of the buzzer startled Marinette and nearly made her jump, though nothing made her freeze in place as the sight of Adrien approaching her. She let out a yelp, which prompted Adrien to stop mid-move, moment before he was about top score a point.

\- Are you alright, Ladybug? - he lifted his mask, once again making her fixate at his dreamy eyes.  
\- Yes, yes, everything is fine... - she came to her senses quickly - Shall we continue?  
  
The two assumed their positions, aimed their sabres at each other and when the noise filled the near-empty hall, and began duelling. Adrien made the same forward stab, and this time, Ladybug jumped back with much more grace and not just because she wanted to look at her boyfriend's golden hair. When Adrien's sabre found empty air, it was time for Marinette to counter-attack; imagining she is shooting her yo-yo at an opponent, she aimed at Adrien, narrowly missing him. Adrien turned his head to his right, about to point the tip of his weapon at the white-clad Ladybug, but then, he saw her.

It looked as if his girlfriend was levitating next to him, frozen in tie. But even despite the double mesh of their masks, he saw her glamorous, slightly mysterious blue eyes, and for a split of a second, he saw them widen when they meet.

And then he fell pain in his back when Ladybug tackled him to the ground, tumbling until she landed on top of him. The electronic scoreboard kept buzzing as their bodies pressed against each other, but the noise did not interrupt the two. With their masks lifted, and their hands no longer interested in their weapons, Ladybug and Adrien were lost in each other, exchanging long, passionate kiss that kept sending spark after spark throughout their bodies.

\- Still think it's a weird place for Valentine's day? - Adrien asked when their lips parted after a solid minute of deeply intimate kiss.  
\- Any place with you is a good place.  
  
She smiled and lay her head on his chest, before unplugging the wire that kept reminding them how much they have scored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185860455745/ladrien-june-days-7-8-9))


	4. Prompts 10, 11, 12 - Oblivio, Innocence, Future (rated T, some implications)

  
A tall woman walked on the windowsill of a large mansion, thanking for the moonless night that hid her in the shadows. She stopped for a moment, taking a quick look around; from the vantage point, she had a peculiar look at all the places she thought she recognised: a school, a playground, a bakery... And as it turned out, the person she was after lived in a house surrounded by those familiar-looking buildings.

Ladybug looked down, trying to spot any bodyguards or hounds guarding the mansion, but found none. She opened her yo-yo, and checked the timetable, even though she has already memorised it by heart: Adrien Agreste should have done all of his work by now. Just when she thought that, a car drove arrived at the parking lot underneath her, giving Ladybug occasion to observe her target. He was handsome, skinny, his suit hiding traces of muscles he must have developed during multitude of sport practices he was supposed to attend to.

Ladybug waited for Adrien Agreste to walk inside the mansion, and when the coast was clear, she approached the half-open window and using her yo-yo, opened it from the inside with ease. She jumped inside the spacious bedroom, and as she waited for him, she looked around, hoping the walls and memorabilia would help her with her quest. A moment later, the man walked inside, and though she was covered in shadows, he noticed her figure instantly.

\- Ladybug. - he spoke - This... this is a surprising visit. What can I do to the protector of Paris?  
\- Good evening, Monsieur Agreste. - she stepped towards him - I'm afraid I need your help.

She shied away for a moment, wondering how should she phrase her rather odd request.

\- I don't seem to recall who I am. - she spoke - But I know that we... that you are important to me.  
\- You could call it that. - Adrien smiled, his blush becoming visible even in the dim light.  
\- I need to.... remember.

She said those words in a low, alluring voice, and despite the lack of light, Adrien could see the mysterious gleam in her half-closed eyes, especially as she approached him, making his blood simultaneously freeze and boil.

\- I think... There is something between us, isn't it? - she asked, closing her arms around his neck, watching as his face gets torn with conflicting emotions.  
\- Ah, yes, there... there is a thing...  
\- Just one? - she smiled, already reading answer from his inflections.  
  
Ladybug pressed her lips against his, and Adrien felt the slightly forceful push of her hands on his chest increasing as they approached his bed in their uncoordinated dance she was leading. Her fingers already dealt with his tie and moved to the buttons of his meticulously ironed white shirt. Ladybug gasped when her gloved fingertips brushed against his body, giving both of them chance to breathe.

It was time for Adrien to reply and stir Ladybug's lost memories a bit when his mouth closed on her neck, allowing him to listen to her moan seeping into his ear. He vividly remembered when he heard her voice for the first time, and how scared and proud he felt when she confessed he was the first man to have that privilege. His fingers moved across her body, not knowing which dot to brush or touch to make her clothes part themselves. Even though the pattern changed every time, it was a sure way to prolong their foreplay.

Under each other's caresses the two fell onto Adrien's spacious bed, continuing their tender frolicking, as they rolled back and forth from one side to the other.

\- What do you want to remember? - Adrien gasped breaking another kiss with her, allowing himself to marvel at her half-naked body  
\- Everything.  
\- Every time we've been together?  
\- Every single one.  
\- It might take more than one evening though...  
\- I can stay during the day...  
  
And with that, Adrien gladly proceeded to relive his moments with her, letting Ladybug discover him again, though this time with years of experience already in their subconsciouses. And when Adrien moved his head between her legs and kissed her, the memory of that special night ten years ago when they have both lost their innocence came crashing back and made Marinette cry with pleasure.

There was no better to celebrate their anniversary than to do a little role-play reminding the happy couple of days when they have just crossed the delicate barrier of intimacy they both dreamt about. With their kids spending the weekend at her parents, Marinette wasn't sure if it is possible for Adrien to deliver his promise and replay every single night he spent with her as Ladybug in just 48 hours, but she was sure her husband was going to try his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185904389165/ladrien-june-days-101112-oblivio-innocence))


	5. Days 13, 14, 15 (Meeting Gabriel, Pictures, Dinner)

\- It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in a more, er, peaceful situation.  
  
"For the second time", Marinette thought to herself, as she shook hands with Gabriel Agreste, the same man, who allowed her to continue her passion as a designer in one of the most prestige companies in France.

\- Likewise, Ladybug. - he answered, smiling lightly - Though I have to say, I did expect that my son would choose only the most extraordinary women in all of Paris, or even the World for his partner for life.  
\- Eh, well...  
  
Adrien and Ladybug both blushed, exchanging nervous looks with each other.

\- We-We're not engaged yet...  
\- And I didn't choose her, she's not a new tie, father...

Gabriel shot his son a stern look.

\- Of course not. She is a diamond in the crown that is our high society.  
\- Well, if you mean "high" as in "high-flying", then I'd say so.  
  
Ladybug giggled, and only the faintest of coughs from Adrien followed her joke, before she realised that her superheroine aspect hasn't changed Gabriel Agreste's opinion on humour.

\- Er, father, maybe it's time for a dinner?  
\- Yes. After all, it is a business meeting as well.  
  
He spoke, turned in place and marched towards the spacious dining room, leaving Adrien and Ladybug only a few seconds to meet their eyes in privacy, sending wordless messages they both knew too well. As they walked behind him, Ladybug's hand automatically moved to Adrien's and when her finger brushed his, she heard a tiny gasp from his mouth he evidently wanted to hide from his father. Marinette smiled and winked, before their fingers fully entwined in a tight embrace.

For the first time, Marinette was able to see what really "dinner in Agreste mansion" looks like. Extravagant dining room with marble walls, decorated with golden ornaments and multitude of paintings spoke of the family's riches, though Marinette, if she could, would only look at one of the Agreste's treasures, sitting opposite her.

Gabriel's paralysing presence made the dinner almost silent, prolonging it seemingly to infinity, which gave Marinette and Adrien only a handful of opportunities for them to exchange meaningful looks under his watchful eye. Marinette's memories came back to the previous night, when she was eating sweets from her parents' bakery with Adrien sitting on of the nearby rooftop, joking, talking, laughing and occasionally kissing when she'd pretend she has never tasted that type of delicacies from Dupang-Chengs.  
  
Depraved of any physical contact during the seemingly never-ending dinner, Ladybug moved her leg ever so slightly, and at the same time she nearly made her drop her fork when she felt Adrien's feet brush hers, which sent a stimulating, exhilarating spark through her body (and from the look on his face, his as well).

Only when they finished main courses and the dessert was served, they heard Gabriel's voice again.

\- Once again, I must thank you for your contribution to our annual charity calendar, Ladybug.  
\- No, no, I should be thankful to you. A-And your company for such generosity.

She swallowed the cheesecake bite, tasting that the main ingredient was only processed once, and not twice, which made her slightly proud.

\- Though of course that... incident have raised more concerns regarding my son's security. - he added coldly, watching as the smile fades from Ladybug's face.  
\- I... I am aware of that. - she stuttered.  
\- Once again I must question my son's freedom when it comes to going outside. If a supervillain would attack him just to get to you, that would be quite devastating.  
\- I will never allow that. - Ladybug stood up, forgetting the etiquette for a moment.  
\- And I'm sure Chat Noir would be there to help as well. - Adrien added equally quickly - And other superheroes.  
\- Perhaps. - Gabriel drank his tea - But for now, while I am happy for Adrien, I must categorically insist on lack of any dates whatsoever. Fortunately, it seems my son already knows his boundaries...  
  
"Only because Nino disabled the GPS chip in my phone", thought Adrien, sending Ladybug the faintest of winks.

\- But still, from now on, all the official dates have to be consulted with me.  
\- O-Official dates? - they both asked.  
\- Naturally. If one wants to have control over this... highly irregular situation, then we must make sure to not leave anything to... luck.  
  
He sent Ladybug a stern gaze.

\- I suggest next month, 26th of June, there will be a concert in the park, and my son will be performing, that would be a perfect occasion to-  
\- Oh, actually. - Ladybug interrupted - Speaking of dates, er, no, not that dates, regular, date-y dates, er, wasn't Monsieur Parnasse invited as well?

Adrien blinked when he realised that there was indeed a fourth person missing from the dinner. The artist who recreated the photo of him being saved by Ladybug, which was supposed to appear in the charity calendar, has been missing.

\- Pierre Parnasse contacted me earlier and said he had to sadly cancel his visit. Something important, no doubt.  
\- Oh, that's a shame - Marinette spoke - I think his photo was quite amazing.  
\- I agree, it has captured that... exhilarating misadventure quite well.  
  
Gabriel's eyes turned to the printed prototype of the calendar, opened at the June page, showing his son in Ladybug's arms, the two looking at each other with loving affection. And for the first time since the beginning of the dinner, Gabriel Agreste smiled.

* * *

 

\- You are late. - Gabriel spoke, when Pierre Parnasse arrived at his mansion an hour later.  
\- L-Late? - the artist stuttered - B-But I thought-  
\- You were supposed to be at 3 PM sharp. - Gabriel spoke, turning away from him - Nevertheless, I have something to tell you regarding your work.

Flabbergasted, Pierre nearly tripped on the flat surface as he tried following Gabriel's quick pace. He arrived at the dining hall that was occupied by Ladybug earlier this day, and waited until Gabriel walked to the stand with the calendar.

\- I have consulted your work with miss Ladybug and my son, and we all came to the same conclusion...  
  
Pierre smiled, as Gabriel paused, waiting for his final judgement.

\- And we all think it's an outrage that you had audacity to interfere with their privacy!  
  
He yelled and opened the calendar at the June page, showing Ladybug and Adrien... kissing. Cold sweat flooded Pierre's forehead, his eyes widened and he froze in place, as words in his brain tried to put themselves together in the right order.

\- B-But- No! No, that's-that's not the right photo! - he wiped his forehead - Tha-That-was-that's the other one, the, the other... one...  
\- Pierre Parnasse, you should be grateful I'm not suing you for breaching my son's and his love's privacy. Needless to say...  
  
Gabriel took the page, and ripped in half, throwing the two pieces of paper to his feet.

\- ...you are no longer working on the project. Do you need my bodyguard's help to find the exit?

Pierre took a moment to process the information, until the heavy breathing on his neck revealed the presence of monstrous, ape-like bodyguard behind his back. Pierre grabbed the two parts of the page and ran as quickly as he could, never looking back.

\- Was that really necessary? - Nathalie asked, when the door to the dining hall closed - You had her here. Her Miraculous was at an arm's length.  
\- Patience. My son seems to have the same tactical mind as me. If Adrien will be in danger, Ladybug will follow, if she is in danger, Chat Noir will fall into the trap as well, and with a bit of luck, rest of the Miraculi bearers too.

He grabbed his broche, filling the familiar tingling sensation in his head.

\- And now, excuse me, I must akumatise a very talented photographer... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186002187405/ladrien-june-days-13-14-15-meeting-gabriel))


	6. Days 16, 17, 18 - Blush, Trust, Aspik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (obviously, we don't know much about Aspik, so speculations ahoy)

Marinette never thought it was possible for her to blush *more* in front of Adrien Agreste. And yet, there she was, extending trembling her hand as if she was about to propose to him, and given the small package in her hand, it almost seemed that Adrien was thinking the same.

\- Adrien Agreste, there is no one else I can trust more than you. - she spoke, looking into his wide, surprised eyes - Will you be the bearer of the Asp Miraculous?  
  
Adrien swallowed loudly, looking at the gleaming eyes of the snake on the small jewelled ornament in her hands. He kept looking back and forth, from the unlikely present to her trustful, gleaming eyes. Finally, he placed his hand between hers, just before they closed around him, transferring the small object into his palm.

\- Ladybug, I- - he paused - It would be my honour. If Chat Noir has failed you today, I'd gladly help you.  
\- He didn't fail me - Ladybug looked around - I'm sure he had a reason not to be here.  
  
She looked away, her face frowning, as she desperately tried finding the silhouette of her partner on the city's skyline. Ladybug turned towards him, pulled him into heated embrace and kissed him, while their hands were still entwined, wishing they could extend the moment forever.

\- I failed you. - she spoke - Paparnassi was after you, and I let my guard down, but not anymore. We need everyone to help defeat him, and I think Asp's Gaze will help us.  
  
Adrien took the ornament, and with trembling hands put it on his neck, knowing well what was going to happen. With a burst of light, a small, triangle-headed Kwami appeared, rattling his tail and yawned, which showed two fangs in his mouth.

\- Well, hello there - he spoke with surprising;y deep voice - Are you my new charmer? My name is Hizzz and...

The Kwami blinked, as he eyed Adrien from head to toes.

\- This is... unusual.  
\- I know. - added Ladybug - But we need your help right now.

Hizzz looked back at Ladybug and then at Adrien, who was silently begging him not to reveal his secret he was evidently detecting.

\- Of course. Are you ready to.... *shed in*?  
\- Right. - Adrien nodded.  
  
He spoke the magic words, and Marinette watched as black-green aura envelops her love, leaving her afraid of him for a moment. Bur just a second later, the glow disappeared, and in the place where Adrien stood before, was a slightly different young man, though with same, loving, compassionate eyes. His shoulders were a bit broader, the mask made him look quite menacing, and he was in a very thigh, dark gren, snakeskin outfit.

And as Marinette's eyes involuntarily drifted down, she suddenly realised she could blush even harder in front of Adrien Agreste. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186002249415/ladrien-june-days-16-17-18-trust-blush-aspik))


	7. Days 19, 20, 21 - Secrets, love letter, soft touches (T/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy implications of sin ahoy :)

>   
>  _My dearest Adrien,_
> 
> _I hope this letter reaches you. I know your father wants to control you even more, but with a bit of luck I will find a postman (or a post-woman) to deliver it safely to your hands. It has been so long since we last met, and I cannot stand a minute without you; the recital your father planned is only next week, and yet, it seems eons away._   
>  _There are moments when I lay in my bed, reminding myself of those many, many moments we've shared and the delicate touch of your fingers on my skin, and every time it happens, I can feel you, but only faintly, wishing for more._

Marinette blushed as she re-read the line, just as the very same feeling was describing electrified her skin, putting goosebumps all over her arms and legs. She hesitated, and continued.

> _And then I see your stunning green eyes, and my reflection in them, and I want to burst, not knowing when will I see you again. Then I wonder if you feel the same insatiable need too._

Adrien wasn't aware that his mouth was wide open as he read through the paragraph, savouring the heated words of his love, and only when his throat became so dry he had to cough, he realised that. His body quivered and his hand automatically moved to exactly the place Ladybug was describing in her letter, even though she had the courtesy to not name it.

> _Your father asked me to sit in the front row, and for once, I'm glad for the attention, because it will give me chance to see your fingers dancing on the keys, and I will imagine that the red polkadot costume turns white and black, just so they could brush me when you playing Chopin's soft preludes or Beethoven's Apassionata. Don't tell what pieces are you going to play, I want to be surprised._

Marinette's heavy breathing continued, as she couldn't believe she has written those words. Her usually tidy hand-writing visibly changed in the last word, as her other hand was mimicking all the moves she was imagining.

> _And though I have no doubt many of your fans will gather in the park, remember: when you finish, I will be the loudest one._

Adrien gasped as the promise of those words made his blood boil. Unknown what he'll see, he looked to his left, only to find Ladybug's equally flustered, crimson face, widen eyes and mouth open. Her left hand, holding the letter, was trembling, just like his right, though oddly enough the other two of their hands, remained calm, despite the fact that they have crossed and lay on each other's bodies. For what seemed like hours, Marinette awaited Adrien's reaction, yet his face did not change. She wasn't sure what to expect; would he be offended that she pretty much wrote him her fantasies? Or worse, disgusted that she didn't leave when she boldly handed him the letter, fulfilling the promise of finding the right person to deliver it. She was gambling; ever since yesterday's evening, when she started writing it, she was torn if she wants Adrien to read it at all; she has almost burned it twice out of pure shame.

And then, before either of them knew what was going to happen, they threw the letter away, their lips met, and though Marinette was dreaming of his soft fingers caressing her body, she was pleasantly surprised that he changed the repertoire and played everything a vista.

* * *

 

Marinette would gladly say she didn't know how much time have passed, indulging in the fantasy she was living through, but the clock on Adrien's counter told her exactly how long her and Adrien's performance has lasted. Over time, the quickened, erratic breathing has turned into shallow, slow intakes, during which Marinette could savour the smell of Adrien's cologne, as well as the wild, musky fragrance that until now she knew only from Alya's stories. Though he was spent, Adrien's fingers were not idle and brushed the naked body of the superheroine lying on top of his, in what was surely a third or fourth encore.

\- You haven't finished reading the letter. - she suddenly spoke, turning her masked face towards the man she loved.  
\- Is there more? - he smiled - I think those few lines did quite enough already.  
\- The rest is a bit more... restrained.

Marinette shied away, though she was aware Adrien must have figured out by that what happened yesterday in her bedroom between each parts of the letter.

> _I apologise if my longing for you have overtaken me. I hope we will be able to meet before the recital, and we can talk a bit more. There is no one else in the world I can confess to as much as to you, and whom I trust more._

\- Is-Is there something you want to say, Ladybug?  
  
For a long while, Marinette found herself unable to answer the question, or to look away from his soft, yet piercing eyes.

\- No.  
  
She spoke, kissing his naked chest, which gave her time to blink rapidly.  
  
\- Because I know you hide no secrets from me, Adrien.

He replied with a soft kiss to her forehead, before his arms closed behind her back, pressing their bodies tightly. And though each of the lovers thought the other one was drifting to sleep, they both remained wide awake for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186002335955/ladrien-june-days-19-20-21-love-letter-soft))


End file.
